sonicmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic's Adventures of The Hunchback of Notre Dame
'Sonic's Adventures of Th'e '''Hunchback of Notre Dame '''will be directed by Dracoknight545. Its set to premire on Youtube 2011 around December Plot Set in medieval 15th century, a gypsy jester named Clopin tells the story of Quasimodo, a disfigured, hunchbacked, bell ringer in the Cathedral of Notre Dame in Paris, through the song "The Bells of Notre Dame". Clopin sings of how Quasimodo's gypsy parents were sneaking into Paris by boat, only to be discovered by the Minister of Justice, Judge Claude Frollo, and his pack of soldier-like thugs. Frollo, a fervent gypsy hater, arrests the baby's father. His mother, however, flees for her life with Frollo in hot pursuit. She makes it to the church and shouts to be let in, but Frollo arrives too soon. She and him fight over her bundle (which he believes to be stolen goods), until finally, he kicks her into the steps of Notre Dame, causing her fatal head trauma. Upon laying eyes on the "unholy demon" baby, Frollo tries to commit murder a second time, by dropping the baby in a well. The Archdeacon of Notre Dame stops him saying that he has shed blood on the steps of Notre Dame and in view of the "eyes" of Notre Dame. Frollo becomes frightened for his soul and asks the Archdeacon what to do. He tells him to raise Quasimodo as his own child. Frollo agrees, but requests that he live in the cathedral. The Archdeacon agrees. Frollo names the baby Quasimodo, meaning "half-formed". The Hunchback is confined to the bell tower, and rings the bells. Twenty years later, Sonic and company arrive and meet Quasimodo and find out that they arrive in time for Paris' annual Festival of Fools underway, the gargoyles encourage Quasimodo to leave the bell-tower in order to attend. Frollo, however, has forbidden him from ever leaving the bell-tower. At the festival, Quasimodo, Frollo, and Phoebus, his Captain of the Guard, are captivated by a beautiful gypsy girl named Esmeralda dancing on the stage. Quasimodo is eventually revealed, and the crowd crowns him King of Fools for having the ugliest face in all Paris. Soon afterwards, however, Frollo's thugs incite a riot and Quasimodo is publicly tormented. Esmeralda comes to Quasimodo's aid and puts a stop to the cruelty. Because of her defiance, Frollo orders Esmeralda's arrest, but she manages to escape the thugs and is marked as a fugitive. Esmeralda seeks refuge in Notre Dame and is confronted by Phoebus. When Frollo unexpectedly arrives, Phoebus claims sanctuary for Esmeralda in an attempt to save her. However, Frollo orders his thugs to guard the cathedral, effectively trapping Esmeralda inside. After singing "God Help the Outcasts" on behalf of her people, she meets with Quasimodo again and apologizes for what happened to him at the festival. The two form a friendship, and he helps her escape. Thanking Quasimodo, Esmeralda kisses him and gives him an amulet with a map leading to the Court of Miracles if he should ever find her. Quasimodo discovers he has fallen in love with Esmeralda and holds out hope that she will also love him despite his ugliness. Quasimodo expresses these feelings through the song "Heavens Light". Frollo on the other hand, sings a song called "Hellfire", in which he expresses uncontrollable lust, not love for Esmeralda, which he believes is the result of Witchcraft. He begins to lose his mind, hallucinating red robed figures who rightfully point out that his feelings are of his own doing. He also sees Esmeralda dancing, and then burning in the fire. As he is embracing a smoke version of the gypsy woman, a thug informs him that she has escaped. Frollo tells the man to leave, then vows to find Esmeralda even if he has to torch all of Paris. He finishes his song, saying that the gypsy performer will be his lover or will burn alive at the stake. Finally he passes out in the shape of a cross. Frollo begins a ruthless campaign which involves burning down houses and arresting the gypsies in his search for Esmeralda. When told to burn the home of an innocent miller and his family suspected of harboring gypsies with the family still inside, Phoebus refuses to carry out Frollo's orders. Frollo sentences him to death for defying his orders. Phoebus escapes on Frollo's horse, but the thugs shoot him with arrows and he falls into the the Seine river. He is saved by Esmeralda, who takes him back to the cathedral and asks Quasimodo to look after him. Quasimodo, having just been convinced by the gargoyles that Esmeralda truly does love him, is heartbroken when he notices Esmeralda's affections for the handsome captain. Frollo arrives unexpectedly; Esmeralda makes a quick escape and Quasimodo hides Phoebus. Frollo, furious that Quasimodo had helped Esmeralda escape, reveals to him that he knows the location of the gypsy hideout, the Court of Miracles, and plans to attack with his entire thug army at dawn. Phoebus and Quasimodo journey to the hideaway using Esmeralda's amulet and are mistaken by the gypsies as Frollo's spies. Just as they're about to be hanged by Clopin, Esmeralda comes to their rescue and Phoebus warns them of Frollo's intentions to attack. Almost instantly, however, Frollo and his men arrive and arrest Esmeralda, Phoebus, and the gypsies. Quasimodo then realizes that Frollo was bluffing, and had followed him and Phoebus. The next morning, Frollo sentences Esmeralda to be burned at the stake. Quasimodo, chained in the bell-tower, has given up all hope. Frollo offers Esmeralda freedom in exchange for her love, but she refuses, and the execution commences. Seeing this, Quasimodo becomes enraged at Frollo's hypocrisy and breaks free. He swings down and retrieves Esmeralda, taking her back to the cathedral. Frollo, however, breaks into the cathedral just as his prisoners begin to break free and revolt against his soldiers. Upstairs, he finds Quasimodo and attempts to stab him, but Quasimodo retaliates and overpowers him, coming very close to killing him in his rage. Seeing that Esmeralda is still alive, Frollo chases and confronts them both out on the balcony, where he and Quasimodo fight. Frollo finally reveals the truth; that he in fact killed Quasimodo's mother, and that he is going to kill him as he should have done 20 years ago. He uses his cape to fling Quasimodo off the ledge but the hunchback grabs it, pulling Frollo with him. He hangs onto the edge of the building, but can't bring himself to let Frollo fall to his death. After Esmeralda grabs his hand, Frollo swings to the opposite ledge. Raising his sword to decapitate her, he quotes a bible verse: "and he shall smite the wicked and plunge them into a fiery pit". Ironically, the gargoyle he stands on cracks, and he falls off, hanging on to it. The creature comes to life, turning yellow with glowing orange eyes, and growls at the mad judge. Frollo screams and continues to do so as the statue breaks off completely and sends him into the molten metal poured on the street by Quasimodo. Esmeralda loses her grip on Quasimodo but the falling hunchback is caught by Phoebus. He hugs Esmeralda, then demonstrates his approval of her and Phoebus's relationship by interlocking their hands. The three walk out of the church; Quasimodo having to be coaxed by Esmeralda. The crowd is still cautious of him, but after a brave little girl touches and hugs his head, the Parisian citizens accept and praise him. As they carry him through the streets on their shoulders, Clopin sings a reprise of "The Bells of Notre Dame", rephrasing his earlier question as, "What makes a monster and what makes man?", and finally states that Frollo is the monster and Quasimodo is the man. Phoebus, Esmeralda, and the gargoyles watch the hunchback happily. After the end credits, an epilogue shows Hugo, one of the gargoyles, speaking towards the audience, "Good night, everybody! Whoo-hoo-hoo!", and then shows the Walt Disney Pictures logo and the classic ending to The Looney Tune short as Daffy tries to steal the spotlight. Trivia * Guest starring: Keroro, Foyuki, Momoka, Bugs Bunny, Proky Pig (Cameo), *Wile E. Coyote works for Frollo in the movie *Despite that Wile E. is in the film, The Roadrunner isn't in the movie, but a gag of Sonic acting like the Roadrunner is present whenever Wile E. Coyote tries to capture them *The opening and ending Warner Bros log are from Gremlins 2: The New Batch